


360 days in Devildom

by Durzarina



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durzarina/pseuds/Durzarina
Summary: Zephyr is welcomed into Devildom.  For a whole year.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Sidehoes, lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. MC Zephyr and her background

Zephyr. She never really knew much of her family, her real family. The only memorandums she has are a small picture in a cracked frame and her Mother's dress and matching necklace.

The start of her story begins within the passing of her parents. Zephyr was sent straight to an orphanage where at the age of seven she was picked up by a theatre troupe, because of her flair and passion for the arts. For years she stayed with the troupe "La Vraie Beauté" - True Beauty or "LVB" doing many things to help out and make the theatre a big travelling wonder. Till they decided to make a permanent home in Wales, UK

Zephyr has medium length tight curly hair. It burnt fiery ginger in the light and seemed an endless black in the darkness. Her eyes were a forever changing hazel, though they always had a flash of blood red around by the pupil. As she grew up her favourite outfit would be a dress with a corset over the top. Zephyr would always have an underskirt to give her skirt a little lift. She wore small kitten heels that were star speckled. They were the "LVB"'s signature.

During her spare time at the theatre she was reading and getting creative. She always cooked!

As soon as Zephyr hit the coming of age, things began to change. The men began to get rowdy and made lewd jokes towards her. Obviously they made her extremely uncomfortable, since the costumes were getting shorter and shorter. Eventually the girls spoke to her and enlightened her about the nightlife and the more sensual aspects of life. Zephyr became reserved and only performed because she was told to. She refused all advances from clients and other performers in the theatre.  
Ring leader Von Dazzle brought her into his office and told her plainly that if she refuses to accept advances, she will forfeit her place in their theatre family. He tried to advance, Zephyr panicked and kicked him. Needless to say, Zephyr was beaten badly and thrown out of the theatre.

Life on the street was short as someone came by and brought her in to clean her up. A woman's rescue society helped Zephyr get back on her feet. It was there she made friends with Karla, a brown haired beauty who wanted to sing and dance. Zephyr taught her these tricks and their duo was caught by a woman, Lillian owning a brothel. Lillian asked for them to join her and be the entertainment act so that the courtesans could mingle. Zephyr laid out the rule straight. "I will not be a courtesan. I will be an entertainer. My body will not be paid for. My body is my own."

With agreements set in place, Zephyr and Karla made their new homes in "The Nightlight" Zephyr became the front woman who would take the money from the clients and be the Emcee, selling off women. It was fun and exciting. Zephyr started to enjoy the nightlife and understood why the girls in the theatre did so well compared to her.

Things began to change when Zephyr started bringing back girls in the street and taking care of them. With the money Zephyr saved up, she got permission from Lillian to buy the house next to the brothel and live there. There was an adjoining hallway leading straight to the brothel from her house. The girls would all be orphans and Zephyr would take it upon herself to lead these girls out of poverty and guide them to lead better lives. She had the chance to so why shouldn't they?

Zephyr had taken in five girls before things began to get complicated again. Clients we beginning to ask for Zephyr instead of the courtesans and one client wealthy in money asked for her. Lillian begged Zephyr to give him what he wanted but she refused. "My innocence is not something you can buy"  
Oh Zephyr could not be more wrong. A few days later she went missing. Lillian looked after Zephyr's girls while she was classed as missing, but she was not kind to them.

2 Years. 24 Months. 730 days. 17520 Hours. 1051200 seconds.  
Karla found her delirious on a roadside, clinging to a bundle of cloth and holding the hand of a child. Something happened to her during those two years, something awful. Zephyr had been drugged and held captive at the hands of the wealthy client and she had been thrown away like unwanted food.

Two more years go by and Zephyr now 21 years old, remembers nothing of what happened. Karla began applying to school to help regain her life skills. All Zephyr could do was dance, sing and look after her adopted children. Zephyr missed reading her books and understanding the maths. She felt like a child.

To Karla's happiness, they only received a letter from one school... but she didn't apply to it?

RAD School in Devildom.


	2. The Beginning

Zephyr sat there in the dark. Wide awake and praying that this was all a dream. She wanted to see her girls, Karla and most of all she just wanted someone to cuddle up to. Tears collected in her eyes as she remembered phasing out of her home and materialising in front of the RAD school council. Diavolo's booming, but joyful voice. Eyes, so many eyes were watching her. Raising her head Zephyr remembered the first pair that she gazed upon. They belonged to Satan who seemed to glare down at her with their shimmering yellow-green eyes. She gripped her dress and walked into the middle, as per requested by Diavolo.

"I am a human in the demon world. I am surrounded by demons. What... did... I do... to... deserve..." Zephyr began to sob to herself in the darkness. Mammon, the short, white haired demon showed her to her room before running away from Leviathan who labeled her a 'normie' Zephyr didn't understand and locked herself in her room as quick as she could. Looking around while Zephyr still had light, she noticed that someone had brought her things from her house. Her clothes were in the wardrobes, her jewelry and makeup on the desk. Even her favourite pile of books were stacked close by.

Once Zephyr had her little cry and calmed down, she began to think. Karla wouldn't stand for this nonsense, she would have walked right up to Diavolo and shaken his hand with her iron tight grip. Zephyr smirked and remembered why she was there. To learn, nothing more. Looking at the clock, Zephyr noticed that it was very late into the night and she would have to wake up soon.

So she disappeared into the bathroom and washed her face. Her curly locks bouncing around as she blindly looked for the towel next to her. She pointed to herself "You will make the most of this year. You will go back to the girls and you will have many stories to tell them and be an abundance of knowledge! You will be the wisest in "The Nightlight" and you will be the best. Now, get to sleep, we can't disappoint Lord Diavolo.... right?" she smirked to herself and laid herself to sleep.

Tomorrow will be better.

The next morning, Zephyr woke, showered and dressed herself in the school attire. They gave her a green shirt, bowtie, skirt and finally the jacket. Rummaging through her wardrobe she found a pair of tights and slipped them under her skirt. She was finally ready! She was finally ready! Finally ready! Ready!  
Zephyr had been stood in front of the door for about ten minutes before placing her hand on the door handle. Was she really ready to face the brothers who had stared her down upon first meeting?  
Zephyr let out a squeak as the door knocked and instinctively she opened it. Mammon stood there with a puzzled but shocked face at the speed she opened the door.  
"Congratulations! The great Mammon is here to guide you to our dining area. Keep close human."  
"M-My name is Zephyr" she said as confident as she could, keeping close to know where he was going, but far away enough to raise a brow.  
"Humph. What's the matter with ya? Scared that the great Mammon is going to eat ya up eh? hahaha"  
Zephyr stopped and looked at him with horror. "Y-you wouldn't... right?"  
Mammon stopped and looked back with surprise "No way! I don't want Lucifer on my ass!"  
"That's right and keep it that way" Lucifer's voice was heard around the corner. "Good morning Zephyr, I hope you slept well. Come, let's have a good hearty breakfast before Beel arrives"  
Lucifer's smile made Zephyr relax a bit, even if he did sweep her into the room to make her pick us speed.  
Sitting down at the table, Zephyr was able to have a good and proper look at the Demon Brothers, they were less menacing than she remembered. Maybe it was the phasing in and out of different worlds that had her spooked. She ate as much as she needed and followed Satan to the school.  
"I'm sorry, am I okay to tag along?" she asked prior.  
"Of course, you need to know the way to the school." Satan said with a small smirk. "Just don't lag behind. I won't come to find you"


End file.
